With the development of network technologies, it has become more and more popular to conduct online shopping and payment with terminals as smart phones (e.g. Android® phones and iOS® phones), tablet computers, handheld computers as well as Mobile Internet Devices (MID), and PAD. For online payments, a user, while utilizing the terminal to perform online shopping, can usually choose to pay with a payment card, such as a credit card or debit card, and further input card information (such as card number and/or expiration date) through the user terminal manually so as to finish online payment. However, such an approach in actual practice may be both cumbersome and error-prone. Manually inputting the information for online payment makes the payment operation more complex and reduces the online payment efficiency.